Fighting The Past: Tail's Secret Life
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Dr. Eggman has had enough. It was time to finish Sonic once and for all. And he knew just how to do that. First things first though: he needed to get his experiment back. But that was the part he wasn't sure about. How could he? It didn't even know what it was! Then it came to him: that WAS the answer. What better way to destroy Sonic then to use the thing he cared about most?
1. In The Lab

**Hey there! This is JustAnotherFan15, or you can call me JAF. So anyway, this is my first story! Yay! So here's the prolog of my story: Fighting the Past. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rights go to SEGA for creating Sonic and Co. I only own plot. Thanks!**

* * *

Prolog: In the Lab

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or more commonly known as "Eggman" had had enough. The round, egg-shaped man scowled at the screen in front of him. It was a video of his latest battle with Sonic, like every other time, his plans had ended in failure.

Stupid hedgehog, Eggman thought, his scowl deepening as he watched Sonic spin dash his Egg Dragon. The fifteen foot red dragon had had it all. Breath of fire; razor talons; teeth that could cut through steel; strength; it even had speed. And yet Sonic had managed to destroy it.

The evil doctor gritted his teeth, tugging his mustache angrily as his beloved Egg Dragon was destroyed in an explosion as the blue hedgehog once again spin dashed into the wonderfully evil robot dragon. So much for that robot…

_If only I still had that one…_ he thought with a sigh that came from the tips of his pointy shoe covered toes. _Of all the things that could have happened… wait…_ now he smiled. He wasn't sure why he suddenly began to think about that one, the one that got away. But now… now he was glad. It would be the perfect tool to dispose of Sonic with.

It was perfect. And with everything he knew about not only Sonic, but it, he could completely destroy the one thing that stood in his way of world domination. And the best way to do that? Easy.

What was the thing that Sonic feared most?

* * *

_Seven Years Earlier_

_"Damn it!" Robotnik shouted, pounding a fist on the metal table in front of him. Once again that hedgehog has foiled his plans. "How can that one hedgehog, one CHILD defeat me?"_

_That hedgehog, he always finds him, always finds a way to defeat him. How? If only there was a way to find out… a way to defeat him from the inside._

_Poison? No. He'd tried that and failed to even get anywhere near the hedgehog because of his super speed. So how to defeat him?_

_If only I had someone on the inside… someone he trusted… then it came to him and the doctor smiled cruelly. He wasn't known as a 'evil genius' for nothing._

_Now… how to create the perfect robot that would gain Sonic's trust and help him defeat the frustrating beast?_

* * *

Ivo smiled as he watched the monitors. It seemed Sonic was leaving something very important alone.

He laughed harshly. It seemed it was time to see an old friend…

One by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review! Thanks! -JAF logging out!**


	2. Nightmare Lane

**Hey there! JAF here! This is the first chapter of **_**Fighting the Past: Tails' Secret Life**_**! Yes! Here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter One: Nightmare Lane

_It was dark… so very dark… and cold._

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I here? Who am I?_

_The thoughts raced through the young kit's head. He knew the answers to the first three questions. He was in a dark place, a cell most likely. What was he doing here? He was there because of the strange man. That answered the third question as well._

_And the fourth? Who was he? He was nothing, just like the strange man said… The tiny kit shivered. How long had it been since he'd come back to the dark place? A few hours probably, though it felt like days._

_There was a crash of thunder and lightning flickered across the darkness above. The kit jumped, yelping as the sky rolled and crashed, threatening to crush him. Was he outside? No, if he was, then he would feel the wind in his fur and rain on his face._

_Footsteps._

_The kit whimpered. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone? Why did he always come and poke him with needles and run wires through him?_

"_Hello my friend," the dark man's voice echoed around the shivering child. Why call him his friend? They weren't! Above the sky thundered again, and the lightning flashed once more, seemingly closer then before._

_Again the tiny creature whimpered. The dark shape of the man came closer… grew larger…_

* * *

Miles "Tails" Prower leaped out of his bed, a shriek of pure terror cutting through the air like the lightning he feared. The young fox dived under his bed, shaking like a leaf. With tears in his eyes, and the dark edges of the strange dream lingering in his mind. What was it about?

Footsteps. Footsteps running towards him. Fast.

* * *

Sonic was just down the stairs, drinking coffee at the counter, two plates sat on the table. He glanced at the clock. Where was Tails? The fox was usually up by this time…

Then the shriek pierced the air.

The sound was so sudden, it caught the blue hedgehog off guard. The blue hero fell over, coffee flying into the air and splattering onto the wall.

"Tails!" Sonic said, green eyes widening as he pushed himself up. Heart pounding in his chest, Sonic raced up the stairs to his little brother's room. What could make Tails scream like that? There wasn't a cloud in the sky, no chance for a storm…

Without a second thought, the hedgehog ran through the door, and looked frantically around the room. Nothing was out of place other then the tossed aside bedding. But where was Tails?

* * *

He felt like he was a young kit again, alone and scared of everything.

And everyone.

The young fox kit shivered, curling into a tight ball of fur under the twin sized bed. Behind him the door swung open and the footsteps from before echoed in the kit's sensitive ears as the owner of the feet ran into the room.

"Tails? Tails you here buddy?" a voice asked. The kit shifted around, trying to make as little noise as possible. Who was that? Why did he sound familiar?

Moreover, _where was he?_

* * *

There was a scuffling sound from under the bed. Sonic pricked his ears slightly before kneeling down to look under the bed.

Crouched under the bed like a trapped wild animal, with his blue eyes wide and frightened, was Tails.

"Hey pal," Sonic said gently. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that it would be a good idea to speak softly, and not scare the kit. But what had scared him so bad?

Sonic winced as his younger brother flinched away from his voice, his eyes showing no sign of recognition that he knew who Sonic was. "Tails? Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed, keeping eye contact with the scared kit.

Slowly the light of fear left Tails' eyes. The yellow twin tailed fox blinked sky blue eyes, his shudders fading, and his body un-tensed.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, slowly crawling out from under his bed. His older brother smiled in reassurance, while on the inside he was thanking Chaos that whatever had happened had passed.

For now at least.

* * *

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Tails looked up at his brother curiously as he picked up a piece of toast. What was he talking about? Oh, right. Quickly the fox looked down, turning his head away from Sonic.

"Uhh," Tails said, hoping he didn't have to answer. But knowing Sonic, that wasn't a possibility.

"Come on Tails, I know you well enough to know that something's wrong. Really wrong. What's up?" Sonic said, walking around the table to look Tails in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please?" Tails asked. His ears laid back, flat against his head; his twin tails rested against the floor, twitching slightly in what might have been discomfort or lingering fear; and he lowered his eyes.

Seeing the clear submissive behavior, Sonic nearly felt his heart break. Ever since finding Tails six years ago, he'd sworn never to hurt his brother, and to keep him from harm.

But how do you protect someone who doesn't tell you how to help?

* * *

**Man, that's something. To tell the truth, even I wasn't really expectin' this, and I wrote it! And I have a feeling that this will soon be trumped by something else… -JAF logging out!**


	3. Left Alone

**Okay, here's chapter three. Get ready to feel the sadness. Sorry this first story isn't very happy so far. I hope it brightens! Really, I do. So here we go with chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Quick shout out to my readers: thank you!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Thanks for the great review. And about your theory, very nice. I didn't even think about that when I wrote it! Never crossed my mind that people would start thinking _that_! Thanks again, and please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Three- Bringing Back the Past

Holy Chaos.

The life seemed to drain from Tails' body. Could it be? Could it really be that the dream, the _nightmare_ Tails had gone through, was real?

Could it be that that nightmare wasn't just a nightmare, but a piece of Tails' lost past?

* * *

Sonic was running.

Yeah, that was pretty normal, but what _wasn't _was that he was going a bit faster then a 'jog' or for him around 158mph. At this moment, the blue hedgehog was breaking the sound barrier. So yeah, maybe a _bit_ over a 'jog'.

Why, you ask, is Sonic breaking the sound barrier? Well, at this moment he's trying to forget, or rather, suppress, the events of that morning.

_Why can't he tell me? Why _wont_ he tell me?_ Sonic wondered. Was something wrong? There had to be, why else would Tails keep it secret? A thought came to the blue hero, causing him to freeze, his blood running cold.

Could it be that Tails remembered something from his past?

_Damn it!_ Sonic mentally scolded himself as he whipped around and raced back towards the house. That is, till he remembered that Tails was at his workshop on the cliff, not at the house. Sonic cursed himself again for forgetting and changed course, heading towards the workshop instead.

Why hadn't he pushed the subject? _Damn it!_

* * *

"No. No no no no no!" Tails shouted, shaking his head while clutching with his hands on either side of it. This couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be!

Robotnik laughed, his voice sounding cruel and harsh. And very similar to the voice in Tails' nightmare.

"So you finally figured it out did you? I must say, it took you long enough. I thought you were a genius! Perhaps you need a little work? Hmm?" Robotnik asked, leaning against the front of his hovercraft while stroking his mustache.

"No!" was Tails' only answer.

"Yes! You're not who you thought you were. In fact, you're my own _personal_ creation! Eight years ago I created a organic subject to befriend and gain Sonic's trust. But due to a accident seven years ago, that subject escaped. And do you want to know what that subject is?" he asked.

"NO!" Tails screamed.

"You."

Then everything went black in Tails' mind.

* * *

Sonic arrived just as Robotnik's Egg Capsule, which he was using to transport Tails, was picking the now unconscious fox kit up in its claws.

"Eggman! Leave him alone!" Sonic demanded, spin dashing the robot's arm, forcing it to drop Tails.

"Gahh! You have no right to stop me Sonic! I have the right to take what's mine!" Robotnik claimed, glaring at the hedgehog, who was glaring back.

Meanwhile with Tails- the impact of falling onto the ground had brought the kit back his senses. His ears pricked as he heard Eggman's comment.

"_I have the right to take what's mine!"_

Tails shivered slightly as memories of old (about seven to eight years) came back to him. He remembered the dark place, his cell; the strange black glass ceiling that let lightning shatter the sky, but allowed no light; the painful months of being Robotnik's _experiment._

"I don't know what you're going on about Egghead, but Tails doesn't belong to you!" Sonic snapped.

Eggman raised an eyebrow as Sonic stepped protectively in front of Tails as the kit struggled to his knees. "You don't know then? Didn't he tell you?" Eggman asked, grinning on the inside since he knew the answer was no.

"Tell me what?"

"That you _brother _is really _my_ _experiment_. So yes, Sonic. Tails, or rather, _Miles Prower_, belongs to _me_."

Sonic stood there, caught completely off-guard at the statement. What was Eggman going on about?

He shook his head. "No, that _can't_ be true. Tails, please tell me that's not true," Sonic said, nearly begging, as he turned to the twin tailed fox kit. But the yellow kit just sat there, on his knees, tears filling his blue eyes as he looked at the one person that really ever cared about him and said:

"I'm sorry Sonic… but it is."

* * *

**Oh. My. Chaos. I didn't see that. I didn't! Oh wait, I did. So, uh, yeah. For those of you who didn't already figure it out, Tails was really a experiment created by Dr. Robotnik to befriend and gain Sonic's trust in order to defeat him. And the irony, complete and total irony, is that it worked. Except for the fact Tails had absolutely no clue about it.**

**First, before anyone asks, no. This is not really what happened to Tails, to my knowledge at least. I read every bit of info I could find to discover how they really met, and I didn't find this in there. I made all this up. No hating please, this story will end happy! Promise! I just can't tell you how or when.**

**So, till next time. -JAF logging out!**


	4. Experimental Flashback

**Another chapter of **_**Fighting the Past: Tails' Secret Life**_** is up! Yes!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Thanks for pointing that misspelling out, I'll change it. And you're right, poor Sonic and Tails... Best friend/brother is on Eggman's side, though unwilling. And don't worry, everything will turn out for the better... Maybe... Just kidding! Thanks for your reviews they really help!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Experimental Flashback

_Ten Years Earlier_

Ivo Robotnik wanted to do something different. He was tired of making robots that always failed their duties. Like his Egg Waiter, the dumb thing was made to carry trays, and it couldn't even do that. Or the Egg Butler, meant to keep the place clean. It made the mess worse.

Why didn't any of the robots work? It was terrible. How could you take over the world if even your household robots failed? Maybe he should try another approach…

_One Year Later_

"Yes! Finally! After a whole year of failures, I have finally created life!" Ivo Robotnik announced to the empty lab. Yes indeed, after a whole year of failures, mistakes, dozing off, over doses, exploding test tubes, and destroying three labs- Ivo Robotnik had done it.

He'd created the embryo of a fox.

_Another Year Later…_ _Will there be any other years?_

Robotnik rubbed his hands together happily. Yes! His experiment was ready! It had been a rough year, waiting for the embryo to develop. But now he could see the fruits of his labor!

The doctor turned to face the large capsule-like tube filled with fluid. Inside was the unmistakable form of a tiny fox pup. Or cub. Or kit. Or whatever they were called!

_Doesn't matter. From this day forth, it shall be known as- wait. What the hell is that?_ Ivo thought, narrowing his eyes to look at the baby fox kit that was now being placed in front of him on the metal table.

It was a fox kit, that was for sure. Its yellow fur was wet from the liquid it once inhabited, the tiny ears not yet open, nor its eyes. Its small nose shivered slightly, like the rest of its body as it started to feel for the first time. Its teeny paws tried to grip the smooth tabletop with no avail; the white chest fur was sticking close, but quickly drying in the warm lab, turning the kit's fur fluffy and soft.

But what had caught the evil doctor off was the tails.

Yes, the tiny kit had _tails_. Plural. Two fluffy white-tipped yellow tails twitched slightly to prove the kit was alive.

_What have I done?_ Robotnik wondered, picking the kit up roughly by its neck fur. The tiny creature squealed with its small voice, sounding faintly annoyed at being handled roughly.

"Quiet!" Robotnik shouted at it, shaking the creature he had created. The ears opened early at the sudden noise piercing through its seals, and the eyes did too, shooting open with pure shock and terror.

And Robotnik glared into the young kit's sky blue eyes.

"Again I have made a _failure_!"

_Again… One Year Later… (This is getting pretty old… how many more years?)_

"Damn it!" Robotnik shouted, pounding a fist on the metal table in front of him. Once again that hedgehog has foiled his plans. "How can that one hedgehog, one CHILD defeat me?"

That hedgehog, he always finds him, always finds a way to defeat him. How? If only there was a way to find out… a way to defeat him from the inside.

Poison? No. He'd tried that and failed to even get anywhere near the hedgehog because of his super speed. So how to defeat him?

If only I had someone on the inside… someone he trusted… then it came to him and the doctor smiled cruelly. He wasn't known as a 'evil genius' for nothing.

Now… how to create the perfect robot that would gain Sonic's trust and help him defeat the frustrating beast?

Then it hit him- literally. Out of nowhere a yellow ball of fuzz slammed into Robotnik's face, causing the evil doctor to fall flat on his butt.

"Miles!" Robotnik shouted angrily shoving the fuzz ball away from him. Indeed it was Miles, the very fox kit he had created the year earlier. "Nanbot! Where are you?" he called out, holding the wide eyed fox kit at arm's length.

Robotnik glared at the kit with hatred and it trembled with terror. With a smirk, Robotnik handed the kit to Nanbot, the 'nanny' of the kit. (Or to the kit's point of view, his tormenter and torturer).

"I've told you before: keep this failed experiment away from me!" Robotnik snarled at the robot. Nanbot made some whirling noises as it started to carry Miles away.

_Where was I? Oh yes, defeating Sonic from the inside… WAIT!_ Robotnik cursed himself for being so stupid. He didn't need a robot to defeat Sonic. He had something _much_ better.

After all, Sonic could never turn down a innocent child.

"Wait! Nanbot! Bring Miles Prower back," Robotnik commanded. The silver-blue robot came back, carrying the shivering kit upside-down and by his twin tails. With a dark grin, Robotnik loomed over the terrified kit. "Well Miles, it looks like I've finally found a use for you. You get to be my Ultimate Weapon against Sonic the Hedgehog!"

His booming laughter echoed around the lab and in the trembling kit's ears. He knew who Sonic was. He was the one that always defeated the Dark Man whenever he tried to take over the world and steal the Chaos Emeralds.

And the reason poor Miles was the Dark Man's punching bag whenever he lost a battle. Which was all the time. Despite all that, the young kit held a great deal of respect for the blue hedgehog. After all, how many Mobians had the courage to go up against the Dark Man?

_Later that very week… (finally! A change in time!)_

The sky was in turmoil. Lightning flashed and thunder clashed against the clouds. Rain pelted down, soaking Miles as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him away from the fire, smoke, destruction, and the lab that housed his worst fears and darkest terrors.

_Run… keep running… get away._

That was all Miles could think of. Just to run and get away from the Dark Man and the tortures he had to endure. The prick of needles; the pain of the whip; the fear of being beaten for fiddling with his tails. And the terror of just being there.

He turned his head around to take one last glimpse at the burning laboratory. Lightning had struck one of the guard robots, causing it to catch fire and explode. This caused a chain reaction with all the robots around it, then catching the lab on fire as well. The only reason Miles had managed to survive was because of his ability to fly. He'd taught himself this trick so he could fly out of the Nanbot's reach for safety.

Now he used it to fly away from his own personal Hell.

* * *

**Man that's deep. Next chapter will also be a flash back, but a happier one. Thank chaos. And the bits with the remarks on the years, that's for comic relief since there hasn't really been any. I'm tryin' to bring some humor to this story so its not completely dark.**

**So till next time my friends! -JAF logging out!**


	5. Found Flashback

**Next chapter! This one will be happier. But more towards the end. Oh yeah, by the way, happy late Thanksgiving and early Christmas! Okay, so lets get going!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Hehe, sorry about that last chapter, I had to make it so everyone knew how bad Tails had it. And that nanny? HORRIBLE! But please don't forget it, it'll have a bigger role to play, though I'm working out the kinks about if its just mentioned or really there. Man, that'd be REALLY bad. Return of the Nanbot? Ouch! But really, thanks for the reviews you've been giving me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Found Flashback

_Six Years Ago_

The sun was shining.

Even after living on his own for a little under a year, Miles couldn't believe it. Everyday he woke before dawn to watch the sun rise. He always found it so beautiful. So calm. So _perfect_.

Yet he didn't know why.

He wasn't sure why he loved the sunrise. He just did. Nor could he be sure about his past, other then scrambling around, scavenging for food and being beaten because he had two tails instead of one. And another thing:

How the heck did he even get on this island?

Miles walked down the beaten path- literally. He was walking through the forest, down a pathway that had been beaten down by hundreds of feet for years. He was surprised that the path was so narrow, wouldn't it be better for everyone if it was larger?

_Guess not, _Miles thought, looking down curiously as he walked. His bare feet made soft thumping noises as he moved, his toes and lower legs covered in dust, grime, dirt, and his own blood.

Miles had just escaped from the local bullies- again. Didn't they have anything better to do then spend their time beating him up? The young fox sighed, then shivered as a cold wind blew in from the south. Winter was coming, and he should find a safe place to stay till spring came.

He only had two questions: Was there a safe place on this island? And where was it to be found if there was one?

* * *

Westside Island.

It was a beautiful place in the spring, summer, fall, even in winter. The palm trees that grew closer to the ocean and in the small city (though it more like a town to tell the truth), were lush and full. The thick jungle to the south of the city was the same. Lush and full; green and thick; but mostly, it was just confusing to walk through. So most of the residents just avoided the place.

Sure there were some trails that many took to travel though the jungle, but there were rumors that a monster lived there, so again: most people just avoided the place.

Anyway, back to the beauty of the island. So yeah, where were we? Right. Ahem. So even in winter, the place was beautiful. It rarely snowed on Westside Island, but when it did, it coated the island in a fine layer of pure white snow, dazzling the eyes and turning even the hardest heart to mush. When the sun glanced off the ice and snow, the glitter of light that reflected made the city sparkle.

The sandy beaches were popular with folk both of the younger, and slightly older generations. Tourists would come from far and wide to enjoy the sun and beach of Westside Island. But that was in summer, and alas, it was turning to winter now. No tourists would come till late spring, when the seas grew warmer; calmer.

So only those who stayed on the island would see its winter beauty, and those few tourists that got left behind or chose to stay on their own accord. They would see the snow, if it came; hear the legends of the monster that may or may not exist; guard their food from thieves, though there were few; and listen to the calming thunder of the ocean beating against the rocky shores near the city, or gentle rumble of the tide rising and falling on the soft sandy beach that wound around the rest of the island like a curled up snake.

However, even this island's beauty can be lost upon someone when that someone's plane decides to crash onto the beach, on the _other _side of the island then the city.

Yep, that can really put a damper on someone's mood.

Even someone like Sonic the Hedgehog, renowned hero of Mobius. Though at that moment, he felt like a giant walking sand sculpture.

"Pluu!" Sonic sneezed, sending sand flying all over the place. "Pluu! Gah! What happened?" he wondered aloud, looking around the crash site that had once been a pristine beach. His red biplane, the _Tornado_, had defiantly crashed. And he could thank the engine for that, it had blown, plus, he'd run out of fuel.

"Great," Sonic muttered, closing the hatch to the engine. "Now, where am I?"

He was starting to hate the jungle. How long had he'd been since he entered this maze of a forest? Or jungle?

Sonic sighed, at least he knew where he was- Westside Island.

He recognized the place from his map/brochure. Unfortunately, the map/brochure didn't say how to get out of the large jungle that lay South of the city. It just went on about something that lived in there, the article attracts sightseers from all-around Mobius. But that did nothing to help Sonic get out of here.

_Rustle, rustle._

Sonic froze, tilting an ear back to listen to the rustling sound. He'd had a feeling that someone, or something, had been following him all day. Was it the some someone who'd set up all those traps?

* * *

Miles tried not to move anymore then he had too. Who was that blue hedgehog? Miles narrowed his eyes in thought as the stranger started forward again. He looked familiar, but the kit couldn't place where he'd seen the hedgehog before.

Miles carefully got to his feet and started to follow the stranger some more. It was curious how the hedgehog was able to get out of Miles' traps so easily, almost like he was used to it.

_If he is, then maybe he won't hate me, _Miles thought, then shook the idea away. Everyone hated him, even the other kids that got bullied by Mark and his gang. **((A/N: Mark is the local bully that beat up Miles/Tails earlier))**. So why would a stranger be any different?

_But why is he here? All the tourists should be gone by now, _Miles wondered, following the hedgehog. Miles followed the hedgehog another hour or so before he (the hedgehog) stopped to look around. The young kit crawled under a large bush with pretty white flowers to watch the stranger.

A leaf tickled his nose.

Miles scrunched up his nose, trying to keep himself from sneezing. His eyes started to water and he had a unbelievably irresistible urge to scratch his nose. To make matters worse for the young kit, the flowers sent pollen down on him. He couldn't take it.

And he sneezed.

* * *

Sonic looked over at the dozing fox kit he'd found, or rather, that found him. After a frantic chase that left the both winded (though Sonic was only _slightly _winded from the run because the fox knew the jungle a lot better then he did), Sonic had managed to convince the kit that he wasn't going to harm him.

The kit yawned, his small white teeth showing before he turned away, curling up into a tight ball of fur, his twin tails wrapped around him like a blanket. Once the kit had been cleaned (completely by accident since he fell into a river while running from Sonic, but that's another story), it was easy to tell he was starving. He'd gulped down the food Sonic had brought him like he'd hadn't eaten in weeks (which he hadn't, but again, that's another story).

How could this one kit have survived on his own for so long was a mystery to Sonic. But the blue hero was sure of one thing: after the display he'd seen from the citizens of Westside Island, it was clear. He had no choice but to take Tails (he decided to call the kit Tails because of his twin tails and he hated his own name), with him.

Not that Sonic really minded, after all, the kit had fixed up his plane so it was even better then before. And, truth be told, the kit had grown on the blue hedgehog. Besides, Sonic didn't mind having a friend.

Or a brother.

* * *

***Sniffle* Oh my gosh! That ending was so sweet! Oh, I don't mean that this is the end of the story- no way! We still need to get to how Sonic will get Tails back from Eggman! I mean, you don't **_**really**_** think that I'd leave loveable Tails with the crazy doctor do you?**

**So yeah, that was the chapter/flashback on how Sonic and Tails met. Well, the shortened version. I'm thinkin' of writing the whole thing. What do you think? It'll have Tails' time with Eggman too, so please review what you think of the chapter and story!**

**If I get enough positive reviews on this story, and most of the reviewers want me to write the story on how Sonic and Tails met, I'll do just that!**

**And don't worry about Tails guys, this story is almost over, then I'll get working on my next one, which will have my own OCs in it!**

**So, till next time! -JAF logging out!**


	6. Head Games

**Hey there! Next chapter is up! Two chapters for the price of one! Yes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, all rights go to SEGA. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Head Games

Ivo Robotnik was in a bad mood.

After bringing Tails (or was it Miles? He couldn't decide which it was after so long), back to the Lab, Robotnik had thought he could get the fox to work for him. Unfortunately, after living with that do-gooder Sonic for so long, the fox had lost all the evil Robotnik had injected (literally since after deciding to use Miles/Tails against Sonic, he'd made a formula to turn the fox evil) into him.

"Curses! Why does everything fail!?" Robotnik demanded, slamming his fist onto the desk.

"You know, did you ever consider anger management? It might help you 'ya know."

Robotnik scowled, turning to glare at the speaker. It was that cat again. What was her name? Oh yeah, China. The female cat was black in color, with a brown mask and sharp green eyes. She wore a gray sweatshirt and black skinny jeans with a gray headband to hold her bangs up along with gray sunglasses. At that moment, the black cat was leaning against Robotnik's desk, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Watch your tongue girl," Robotnik snarled. He didn't have times for her kitty games. Or her head games. That cat loved to mess with people's heads, and shiny things. Maybe that was why all his gems kept disappearing?

"I'll watch my tongue when you do. And don't think I'm wrong, you _do_ need to put your anger under control. That's why you keep losin' all your battles. You let Sonic get to 'ya!" China told the egg-shaped man.

Robotnik gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit that was true. That pesky hedgehog _did_ get to him. Not that China needed to know, she was just a servant after all.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do about our little visitor?" Robotnik asked the stealthy cat.

"Ever hear of the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

* * *

Tails felt like he'd been mentally dunked in acid then thrown in a too-small cage.

Well, that's pretty much what happened, minus the acid and cramped cage. In truth, the cage was pretty big, maybe too big. It rose close to twenty feet high and was about thirty feet across both ways. Made out of stone, the cage was cold and the windows were small, letting barely any light in the cell.

In all truth, the place was a prison for Tails. He wasn't used to being confined anymore. Sure he would lock himself up in his workshop for days on end, but he'd always be able to leave for some fresh air whenever he needed to.

Tails sighed, how did everything end up this way? Oh yeah, Eggman.

* * *

China watched the young fox for a while on the live footage from the hidden cameras Eggman set up to watch the fox and make sure he didn't try to escape.

_Not that he could, after all, he's known better for building things then straight-up fightin', _she thought. China took a deep breath before heading to the cell door. She just hoped her acting wasn't rusty.

* * *

Sonic stood on a hill, hands on hips, looking around.

_If I was Eggman, where would I take Tails? _Sonic wondered, looking down the grassy hill which he stood. Probably not a base that was easy to get to, most likely one that…

"The island base." Sonic said aloud. He raced down the hill, heading for the ocean. If Eggman had Tails anywhere, it was probably that island base he'd recently set up shop in.

_Hang on pal, I'll save ya,_ Sonic promised silently as he picked up speed. _Just hang on._

* * *

Tails looked up as the cell door swung open. Through said door walked a black cat with a brown mask wearing a gray sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. Her bangs were held back with a gray headband and gray sunglasses were set just above the headband. She had a pouch in her white gloved hands.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, looking at the black cat suspiciously. The female cat clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"Tails, Tails, Tails. How distrusting. I'm China the Cat, and I'm your ticket out of here!" the black cat told him cheerfully. "But if you'd rather stay in here…" she continued, rolling a hand as she turned away as if she didn't care what happened to Tails.

"Wait!" Tails cried, hurrying towards her. "What do you mean you're my ticket out of here?" he asked her. China sighed, "I mean just that you halfwit. Don't you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" Tails snapped, his whiskers twitching irritably. "Wait a minute… China… I know that name." Tails narrowed his eyes in thought. Where had he heard that name before?

"_Niknii! _Quiet you idiot! Eggman might be watching!" China hissed- literally since she was a cat… wait, I'm getting sidetracked. Anyway, Tails' ears went up as the cat spoke. Now he remembered where he'd heard the name before! China the Cat; she was the one that secretly helped Sonic whenever the blue hero went into Eggman's bases.

"Sorry," Tails muttered quietly to the black cat. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. China rolled her eyes. "I thought you were the smart one!" she shook her head. "Just what I said Fluffy- to get you out of here!"

Tails' tails swished behind him. "How? You said yourself: Eggman may be watching us." China started to roll her eyes again, but decided against it. She didn't want to overdo it. "Listen Fluffy, do you want out of here and see your brother again?" Tails considered telling her that his name wasn't Fluffy, but kept quiet. He didn't want to ruin his chance of seeing Sonic again.

"That's better. Now, just do as I say, and you'll be out of here faster then a mouse being chased by a cat!"

* * *

Robotnik was waiting for China when she came back to his office. He looked up sharply when the door swung open and the black cat walked through and leaned against his desk.

"Well? Did he take the bait you set?" he asked her crisply. China smiled to herself as she looked at the mad doctor. _Like a flies to honey , _she thought. Aloud she said, "Of course! He's desperate to get out of here 'ya know."

Robotnik chuckled, a hint of a sneer in the sound. He'd thought so. Well, soon he'd have his little subject back where it belonged.

Working for Ivo Robotnik.

* * *

Sonic considered the alternatives. He really did. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice if he was going to get Tails back before Eggman did something to him.

So with a sigh of defeat, Sonic dashed across the ocean before him at breakneck speed.

Sure he could've taken a boat, or even the _Tornado_, but a boat would be too slow, and the _Tornado_ was broken form the last battle with Eggman. It would be difficult to carry Tails back across the ocean, which was most likely given that Tails wouldn't be able to fly across the expanse of water on his own. Even more so if he was hurt.

_He better not be, because if he is… _Sonic stopped the thought there. He didn't really trust himself at the moment. Yeah, Eggman had tried to get to Sonic through Tails before, but this time it was different. He was using Tails' own past against the fox. To Sonic, that was unforgivable.

Up ahead the blue blur could see the beginnings of the island base Eggman was keeping Tails. _I'm almost there. Hang on Tails._

China was waiting at the waterfront when Sonic arrived.

"How do you do that?" he asked the cat. She smiled and shrugged. "Must be my sixth sense," she joked, then turned serious. "Eggman has Tails in a stone cell under the base. I convinced him that I was tricking Tails into trusting me so he could force him to build a machine to destroy you. Or something worse."

"Worse? What could be worse then forcing him to build something?"

"A lot actually. Like turning Tails into his own minion for one."

"You've got a point there China. So what do we do?"

China grinned like the Cheshire Cat, making the hedgehog uncomfortable. Why did she insist on doing that whenever she came up with a plan?

"First things first: I get Tails out of the cell while you distract Eggface."

* * *

**Ooh! New character! Okay, I know that on my profile I said there wouldn't be any OCs in this story, but when I started writing this chapter, China just came to life! She doesn't have a large role, she's really just a supporting character. She actually might make cameos in some other stories, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, the word _niknii _doesn't really exist in the world, other then my mind. China is actually from some random island far away and they have their own language (note I'm making all this up since she is an OC) so _niknii_ pretty much means 'shut up' in her native tongue. Over the story's course, she'll say words in this strange language that I am making up as I go, so please expect the unexpected. Like weird saying. Thank you!**

**So yeah, big fight scene comin' up! Yes! I'll warn ya'll now- I haven't ever written a fight scene before, so if it stinks… well you've been warned. Oh, and I'll try to update every week, though I don't know when.**

**Bye! -JAF logging out!**


	7. The Return of Nanbot

**Hey! Ho! Lets go! Sorry, couldn't help myself. So the next chapter is UP! Yes!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yeah, it is hard to tell where China stands. But that's part of the mystery. Is China working for Eggman or not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Rights go to SEGA. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Return of Nanbot

China wanted to strangle Eggman herself.

She was that mad- no, _furious_- at the evil doctor. How did he find out? How did he learn of her plan? China didn't know.

Now, you must be wondering why China wants to strangle Eggman and _what_ happened exactly right?

Well, we need to go back about half an hour ago to when Sonic first infiltrated the base…

* * *

The blue hedgehog spin-dashed through another Egg Pawn. The robot didn't even have a chance to realize what hit it before it blew up, causing the alarms to go off at the sound.

In his office, Ivo Robotnik's head snapped up as the red flashing lights and blaring alarms went off and on.

"What? How? When?" Robotnik sputtered. How did that blasted hedgehog find him _here_ of all places? On an _island_? A _hidden island_ to be exact.

_Someone must have told him,_ the evil doctor thought, turning and looking over each monitor carefully.

That was when he saw it. A deep crease of disapproval formed on his balding head. How dare that-that- urgh! He couldn't even say the name he was so mad.

"Fine then! I guess I'll have to speed up my plans…" he muttered, turning to another screen, this one had a microphone next to it.

"Nanbot… its time you went to get your old charge…" Robotnik smiled cruelly. He knew how much Miles had hated that robot. Which was why he had kept the 'bot.

You never know when you need to ignite an old fear.

He watched as the silver-blue humanoid robot whirred to life after years of being in Sleep Mode. The robot rolled off on its single wheel, its face (which always had the same expression) one of pure blankness. Of course, this made it more terrifying for the young kit.

With a smirk, Robotnik turned back to his main desk (the one without computers) and shifted through various papers and journals from his years of creating Miles; waiting for him to form; and while he was still in Robotnik's grasp. There had to be _something _in here to explain at least _one_ of the experiment's flaws.

* * *

Tails paced in his stone cell, waiting for China to let him out. He could hear the explosions above with his sensitive ears. Said ears twitched as a whirring sounded close to the door, then the catch unlocking.

Tails let out a sigh of relief as he turned around, which transformed into a gasp of horror as he saw the thing that opened the cage door. That wasn't China…

It was Nanbot.

* * *

China ran down the hall as fast and silent as she could so not to attract attention. She didn't want to screw up after all. Sonic would probably kill her.

China took a left, and froze, not expecting the scene before her to be there. A gang of Egg Pawns rushed towards her, heading the way she was coming.

_Damn, _China thought as one swung its sword at her. The black cat ducked, the leaped at the robot's head, her hidden knives sliding into her hands. Quick as a flash, the cat sliced through the first robot, promptly destroying it. _Think you can stop me huh Eggface? Think again, I'm not the little kitty-cat you thought I was!_

The next robot lounged, and China jumped over it, slashing its back as it flew beneath her. She lounged at the fifth robot as the third and fourth ran at her from behind. She quickly sidestepped to get out of the way, causing the remaining three Egg Pawns to crash into each other and explode.

China smirked with satisfaction as she raced down the corridor to Tails' cell.

* * *

What. The. Hell.

That was the first thing to cross China's mind once she entered the large cell. The brown masked cat spun around, searching for the twin tailed fox that once inhabited the cell which she now stood. Where was Tails? Why wasn't he here? Where could he be?

The only thing that came to China's mind was one: and it was that Eggman had found out about her plan.

China wanted to strangle Eggman herself.

She was that mad- no, _furious_- at the evil doctor. How did he find out? How did he learn of her plan? China didn't know.

All she knew was that she only had about two hours till Eggman used his new machine to change Tails from his sweet nature to being Eggman's servant.

China leaned against the wall outside the cell and shut her eyes tight as she remembered what Eggman had told her about his Mind Chamber.

It could change anyone's personality he had said. Someone kind could be cruel, someone shy could be outgoing. He could change anyone to be whatever he wanted them to be.

All he needed was two hours to do so.

* * *

Tails ran as fast as his feet could carry him as his tormentor chased him in that kind of slow-walking run that terrified the one being pursued.

The young kit turned left and leaned back against the wall to catch his breath. He twisted his right ear back to listen for pursuit, though none was heard. Tails let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging some with the same.

His ear twitched as the low whir of Nanbot's motor echoed down the long corridor with the sounds of robot feet stamping and explosions booming as fighting ran along above him.

Tails shivered for a second before running down the hall to escape the monster of his kithood…

And ended up running right into Nanbot.

* * *

**This can't be good. Now that Tails is captured, Sonic only has two hours to find him! And what of China? Is she working for Eggman or pretending? We'll find out in the next chapter, I just know it!**

**Well, until we meet next time! - JAF logging out!**


	8. Two Hours

**Hello everyone! JAF here! So here's the next chapter of **_**Fighting the Past**_**! Will Eggman turn Tails into his servant? Will Sonic save Tails? Will we discover who China really is? Will Nanbot be destroyed? Will I stop asking questions? Lets find out!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Nanbot yes! The cruel tormentor of Tails' past has foxnapped him! Will we discover China's true colors? Or will she stay shrouded in mystery?**

**Rndomfan: Evil Tails? Oh yeah, that would be AWESOME! Too bad that's not in this story... or is it? Thanks for the review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, or Dr. Eggman, they belong to SEGA. I only own Nanbot, China, and the plot. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Two Hours

_One Hour Thirty Minutes Left…_

China dashed down halls and slashed through Swatbots as she went. Where was Sonic? Blast it, where was that hedgehog? How hard was it to find a blue hedgehog on a secret island laboratory?

No sooner as she thought that did she run smack-dab into the said blue hedgehog. The black cat fell back with a yowl (it always embarrassed her when she made cat sounds) of shock.

"What the? What hit me? Oh, China, sorry I didn't see you. Where's Tails?" Sonic asked, reaching out a hand to help the female cat up. China took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She took a deep breath as she let go of Sonic's hand, wondering how to tell him that they only had two hours to save Tails.

"That's okay Sonic… but I have some bad news…" the brown masked cat hesitated, her own green eyes darting to the left to avoid his.

Sonic frowned, he didn't like the way China was acting. "What happened?" he asked. The cat cleared her throat. There was no easy way to say this, so she might as well tell him the truth.

"Seems someone else got to Tails before me. I'm sorry Sonic, I really am. But we don't have time to stand around, we need to get to Robotnik's main lab before he turns Tails against us! We only have two hours, well, closer to an hour thirty, but we need to hurry!" China said urgently, tugging on the blue hero's arm.

Sonic had stiffened at the news, but now he spurned into action. Grabbing China's arm, the blue blur sped off, dragging the poor black cat behind him who let out a yowl of shock as she was dragged.

* * *

_One Hour Sixteen Minutes Left…_

Tails shuddered as the strange blue-green lights flashed and danced around him, as though taunting the poor defenseless kit, telling him he had no chance of escape.

_I still have a chance, _Tails thought, unwilling to give in to the bright taunting lights and thrumming sounds that echoed too loud in his sensitive ears. His keen eyes watered as the blue-green lights changed to pulsing red-orange.

_Why can't they just stick to one color?_ Tails wondered, shutting his eyes tight so not to see the bright lights. But he found no safety, the lights penetrated through his closed eyelids, shattering the darkness he usually went to when he was afraid.

And alone.

* * *

_One Hour Left…_

Sonic spin-dashed through another Swatbot, China following close behind.

"Where's the lab?" Sonic asked, looking around. All he could see were the hall's walls and destroyed robots.

"Its deeper in the base. Eggman wanted to make sure it was the hardest to get to," China explained, nudging a piece of destroyed robot with her foot. "If we don't run into that many Swatbots, we should be able to get to the lab before Eggman has the chance to change Tails completely. In fact, if we make it in time, I can make it so Tails doesn't even remember what happened, and keep him from turning against us."

Sonic paused, looking back at the female cat. "You can keep Tails from remembering any of this happened?" he asked slowly, as if thinking the idea over.

China nodded. "Yes, but there's no guarantee that he won't remember on his own later. And he probably won't thank you for it, the process of suppressing memories isn't very pleasant. Its quite painful, I've seen Eggman test it out on others," she shuddered. "I couldn't sleep well for a week afterwards."

Sonic didn't like the sound of that. Sure he didn't want Tails to remember his kitnapping or whatever horrors Eggman put him through, but he didn't want to cause Tails anymore pain.

_This isn't helping. I'll deal with it when I get there,_ Sonic decided silently. Without a word, Sonic picked China up (much to the cat's surprise) and dashed off, down the hall.

* * *

_Forty-Six Minutes Left…_

Tails shuddered, the feeling of being frozen seeping into his flesh and bones. What was going on? How long had he been in here? He wasn't sure. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been… Right?

The lights changed from pulsing red-orange to blinding purple and green. The thrumming sound grew louder and louder with each flash of light, till Tails was sure he would lose his hearing altogether.

_Where are you Sonic? China? Where are you guys?_ Tails asked silently. He didn't want to believe that they weren't coming, or wouldn't reach him in time for whatever Eggman had planned. But some small, dark part of him that was still that terrified kit Sonic found on Westside Island years ago was telling him different.

Tails shuddered again, this time in fear. What was going on anyway? He wasn't sure, but the longer the young kitsune sat there, in that strange chamber, the more helpless he felt.

Till it was like Tails never existed, and Miles never left the danger of Robotnik's grasp. The young kit's mind left, replaced by a younger one's always terrified mind.

Miles was back, and Tails was no where to be found.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Left…_

Robotnik watched Miles' vitals carefully. Just a few minutes ago they had spiked, then went dangerously low.

The mad doctor frowned. What was going on in that misfit's mind? Robotnik turned to another screen that showed Miles in the Mind Chamber, curled into a ball of fur and whimpering fearfully.

Oh, so the Mind Chamber had reignited Miles' inner terror. Happy days! Robotnik chuckled darkly. This was an unsuspected turn of events. Even if the Mind Chamber didn't change Miles' personality (which was a 50% chance at best. The Mind Chamber wasn't very reliable), he could use the kit's fear of him to get him to do what he wanted.

What a wonderful, if unsuspected, turn of events indeed.

* * *

_Five Minutes Left…_

China gasped once she saw how much time was left.

Only five minutes.

* * *

_Four Minutes Left…_

"Sonic! Go without me! Just head straight and you'll get to the lab! Don't bother fighting any robots! We only have _four minutes_!"

* * *

_Three Minutes Left…_

Sonic raced off, dashing passed Swatbots and other robots alike, leaving noting but destroyed robot and the sound of a sonic boom in his wake.

* * *

_Two Minutes Left…_

Robotnik stood in front of the Mind Chamber as it pulsed and crackled wildly, nearly complete. Just two more minutes! Not even Sonic will be able to save Miles then.

Behind him, Nanbot waited, ready to take its charge once more.

* * *

_One Minute Left…_

Sonic collided with the lab doors, knocking them down. The blue hero looked around franticly, searching for the machine China said was the Mind Chamber.

His eyes fell on the pulsing cylinder just five feet away and the doctor in front of it. Robotnik turned to face Sonic, a wild grin on his face.

* * *

_Fifty-Nine Seconds Left…_

"Its too late Sonic! Just a few more seconds, and Tails, or should I say _Miles_ won't even know who you are!"

* * *

_Thirty-Seven Seconds Left…_

"That's what you think Egghead! I'll put a stop to you _and_ save Tails!" Sonic snapped, glaring at the evil doctor.

* * *

_Twenty Seconds Left…_

Above in the air ducts, a dark shadow silently moved the chain-link grid and dropped down behind the Mind Chamber.

* * *

_Fifteen Seconds Left…_

Nanbot whirled to live, striking out at the dark figure. It dodged easily, ducking under the claw-hands and lashing out with a knife. The blade slashed through the metal, cutting deep into the wiring of the nanny-bot.

* * *

_Ten Seconds Left…_

As Nanbot disengaged behind it, the stranger lunged at the control panels. It sheathed its knife and went to work, gloved fingers flying across the controls.

* * *

_Five Seconds Left…_

The machine began to make a nails-on-a-chalkboard sound, causing the doctor and Sonic to stare at it in shock.

* * *

_Four Seconds…_

"No! Not my beautiful Mind Chamber! Who has done this?" Robotnik demanded, tugging on his mustache furiously.

* * *

_Three…_

The stranger's finger flew swiftly and silently, then removed a glass covering over a large red button that said:

"_Do Not Push Unless Necessary"_

* * *

_Two…_

Miles felt burning pain lace through his body and let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

_One…_

The lights stopped and the sounds vanished.

The chamber doors opened, fog billowing out of the chamber.

A lone figure staggered out, blue eyes wide with fear.

Sonic rushed forward, knocking Robotnik back. "Tails! Tails are you okay?"

The fox stared at Sonic for a moment, eyes cloudy. Then…

"Sonic? Is that you?"

* * *

***Cries eyes out* *sniffle* Oh my Chaos! That-that was so- *cries again* So now we know, Tails was saved! But the question is: what happened next?**

**I'll be putting up one more chapter after this, then I'll start with my next story, **_**Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book**_**. I hope y'all read that one and like it! I'm really excited about it!**

**Till next time everyone!- JAF logging out!**


End file.
